My Heart Can't Tell You No
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: 5:1 5 times Chris almost left Adam, and the 1 time he did.


1. Chris had been excited that Adam had the night off from taping. He eagerly dragged the Rated-R Superstar to the Albino Farm showing. His role was minor yes, but he was proud of the work and wanted nothing more than to share that with Adam. They had sat at the back, away from prying eyes; and as the final product played out across the screen he smiled softly. Casting a glance sideways to see what Adam thought, his smile fell. Adam had fallen asleep. Chris fumed, was it too much to ask that he stay up 80 minutes? He was so damn inconsiderate sometimes.

2. He can never hang out with any of his friends without Adam making some rude comment. He tells him not to worry, that they're simply friends, but Adam's not buying it. And while he's never come out forbidding Chris from seeing them, it didn't take a genius to see Adam hated every second Chris spent hanging out with Lance or Eddie, or Shawn or Randy. Especially Randy. He would glare in disgust while they talked until Chris got uncomfortable enough that he would make up some stupid excuse to cut the conversation short. Chris didn't get why Adam disliked his friends. Perhaps he was just insecure.

3. It was the single most embarrassing moment Chris had ever experienced. Rich had shown up to go over lyrics for the new album that day. An hour into the writing session they were arguing over the inclusion of another chorus, when the front door slammed. "Babe, I expect you to be naked and hand cuffed to the bed when I get upstairs," a voice slurred. Rich shot Chris a curious gaze as Chris felt his cheeks burn a bright red. Things only got worse when Adam walked into the room clad in only a thin pair of boxers. "Why haven't you moved," he barked out. Chris shut his eyes in embarrassment attempting to simply disappear. But Adam didn't seem to pick up on that and was now standing behind Chris gripping his hair as he pulled his head back for a kiss. Rich cleared his throat. "You know I think the song's fine. You seem a little busy Chris, I'll call you later," Rich hastily spoke getting up to leave. Chris just wanted to die right there. He hated when Adam drank.

4. It wasn't planned at all. In fact it hurt like hell. As Chris hoisted the title up in the air, patented smirk plastered on his face, he was completely oblivious to the inner workings of the Ultimate Opportunist. Suddenly Chris was hit from behind dropping the title before being bulldogged out of the ring landing face first on the floor. Shakily he struggled to stand as Adam grabbed Chris by the hair slamming him into the announcers table. Adam's presence seemed to vanish abruptly as Chris gripped the table trying to catch his breath. Slowly pulling himself up Chris struggled to gain his footing atop the table, he heard the chants of "spear" echoing through the arena but his mind was still reeling too much to focus on his surroundings. Feet suddenly taken out from under him, he was sent flying into the barricade. His ribs really did crack on impact; there was no selling going on there. Rolling over on his back Chris struggled to breathe, slowly he looked to his left to Adam, who had tumbled through the barricade as well. His eyes burned a cold steely gaze far different from the kind blue Chris was used to. Wincing Chris waited as the paramedics came to collect them. The show must go on after all.

5. Adam had been quiet for the past hour. That was never a good sign. A quiet Adam was a time bomb just waiting to go off, and now Chris felt like he was walking through a minefield blindfolded. It was a simple question. "What do you want on your pizza?" but the response wasn't what Chris expected, instead Adam went off on him. Whirling around pinning Chris to the fridge Adam glared at Chris. "Are you fucking Randy?" Chris' head started to spin he couldn't believe Adam would accuse him of cheating. "Well are you?" Adam repeated shaking Chris by the shoulders. Trembling, a shaky "No" left Chris' lips. "Don't lie to me you filthy tramp, I see the way you look at him," Adam spat out acidly glaring down at him, a jealous spark filling his eyes. Chris' eyes watered "I'm not lying to you baby," he whispered looking up at Adam. Snarling Adam pushed Chris to the floor, discarding him like a rag doll as he grabbed the car keys stalking out of the kitchen. Chris slumped against the cabinets; he would never cheat on Adam.

1. A needy whine passed through Chris' lips as Adam's mouth latched on to his neck. Nipping at the collarbone the taller Canadian ground his hips in a circular motion against Chris, who moaned in response. A predatory grin gracing his face Adam stilled all movement, Chris whimpered softly at the loss of friction. Bucking his hips upwards he was rewarded with a sharp bite. With out warning Adam flipped Chris over pulling him up to sit on his knees. Chris hummed excitedly, he knew what was coming next and he wanted it bad. Teasingly he pushed his hips back to rub against Adam. Licking his lips Adam thrust in to Chris unprepared. A sharp hiss left Chris' mouth as he bit his lip to stifle the sob that threatened to burst forth. Exhaling he remained motionless trying to get used to the new fullness, but Adam had other plans. The larger Canadian groaned at the tightness and rather than wait he roughly slammed into Chris. The movement rocked Chris' body and he moaned as he began to rock back against Adam. He was a glutton for punishment, maybe that's why he stayed with Adam, getting off to the pain. Adam gripped Chris by the hips, his fingers bruising skin as he thrust into Chris, never relenting in the pace. Hair plastered on his forehead a low growl emanated from his throat as he continued slammed into Chris. Snaking a hand around front to his ignored member Chris began stroking in time with Adam. Feeling Adam's grip tighten Chris knew he wasn't that far off from release. Head thrown back he groaned as he came, crying out, a name slipped past his tongue. Chris followed suit but as the euphoria faded and he was left panting the name registered to his ears. It wasn't his. Pulling out Adam fell to the side of Chris leaning to place a kiss on his temple. Chris turned away moving to the edge of the bed. Frowning he spoke out evenly "when were you going to tell me?" Adam propped himself up on his elbow, "tell you what?" he replied annoyed. Chris turned back looking over his shoulder "about Jay." Adam's eyes narrowed and he rolled off the bed grabbing for his boxers. "There's nothing to tell," he spat out. Chris nodded his head and reached for his clothes. "What are you doing," Adam voiced angrily. Eyes blank Chris slowly began dressing. "Answer me dammit! Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Chris looked back at Adam eyes watering. "I'm leaving," he whispered. Adam's eyes widened, running a hand through his hair he glared at Chris. Grabbing Chris' shirt he threw it at him. "What the fuck did you say? Filthy slut, need to learn your damn place," Adam yelled pacing by the bed. Then whirling to face Chris he screeched "fine, get the fuck out of here! I don't need you," Adam was livid shouting obscenities at Chris, but he barely registered them. Shut off from the yells, tears threatening to spill from his eyes he turned to the door. Hand on the door knob he sighed before walking out of the room and out of Adam's life.


End file.
